strange places
by btrrusherforever
Summary: keendal and james like to have their own little fun in strange places and they would get caught it would be okay because their producer loves when they get attention.
1. car fun

**ROOF OF THE CAR**

James had suggested that him and Kendall go to the beach today. Kendall gave a warming smile and James knew that was a yes. James has learned to tell what Kendall means by his facial expression. when Kendall is shy he smiles and looks down when he is horny he he has a smile but licks his lips and when he is upset or mad his eyebrows crinkle in this way that only he could do and when he likes something he gives the best smile that shows his sexy dimples with bright eyes.

right now Kendall had those bright eyes and dimples. James grabbed him so they were arm in arm. they walked out of the apartment 2J and to James car. Kendall loved James car it was a black shiny escalade that shined in the sun. it had rims and his license says JAMES#1. Kendall knew James was a bit conceded but he always was good to him and that was okay with him plus he was also very sweet and cared for his friends and family.

they got in the car and headed to the beach it wansn't a long drive that was a good thing about living in the palm woods hotel.

james parked his car away from everyones car so they didn't have a chance to hit it. he needed everything perfect. James hopped out the car and grabbed his surf board. Kendall grabbed the other. Kendall knew how to surf because James insisted on him to learn.

Kendall started to run to the ocean trying to beat James but his attempt failed James had longer legs then he did. James beat him right before they got to the water. Kendall pouted and twisted his eyes brows. James turned around to see his boyfriend wasn't coming in the water with him.

James came back to Kendall and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Kendall still wans't happy he didn't like losing. James was going to get Kendall to smile again no matter what he had to do. he lifted him up and twirled him around. Kendall tried so hard not to laugh he wanted to stay mad at James but he couldn't.

James heard that cute little giggle escape Kendall's mouth so he let him go. Kendall looked up into James sparking hazel gold eyes. Kendall felt his heart skip a beat James just looked so hot standing there. he was glowing from the way the sun beamed on him the water glistened while the drops fell from his body.

Kendall stared up at him and started to lick his lips. James took Kendall back to the truck wrapped in his arms. James put Kendall down and got in the car for a second to grab two things that made him and Kendall happy. Kendall took the opportunity to get on top of the truck softly to not make a dent.

James came from inside the truck and looked around for Kendall until he realized he was on the car.

James climbed up on the hood then on the roof to sit on top of Kendall. Kendall wrapped his legs around James waist to bring him closer james leaned down and kissed Kendall passionately at first. after a while James kissed more deep and nipping at his lip. Kendall raised his hips to grind them against James. James let out a soft moan liking the feeling of Kendall close to him. James was well aware that other people can see him but he didn't care they didn't say anything. well right now they didn't say anything he would probably hear about it on the news tomorrow.

James moved down to Kendall's neck giving him the sweetest kisses and purple bluish marks that told everyone that Kendall was taken. Kendall took ahold of James hair pulling it from the excitement that he was receiving. that excitement soon traveled to his his member making it form a a bulge in his pants. James gasped feeling his aching hard member touch Kendall's. James felt so good with there clothes on he knew it would feel even better with none on kendall knew this little fact also so he opened the button to James swim shorts. James told everyone that he got the easy access opener on his shorts so he can use the bathroom easier but it was really so he can bang Kendall into any wall floor furniture or anything they can get to. Kendall appreciated these shorts because he had James big thick 8 inch dick in his hand. Kendall liked his dick alot it was thicker than his but a half and inch shorter.

James undid Kendall shorts liking the fact that he made Kendall get a pair to but they had different colors so they wouldn't get confused. he could barely function correct with kendal stroking him to full attention. Kendall felt the pre-cum dribbling from James tip. he brought it to his mouth and licked them teasing James. James couldn't wait any longer he needed to release like right now. Kendall had to stop it was kind of empty before but now people were coming and he couldn't get charges that would be bad publicity. he told James that he wanted to go in the car and do this with the windows up because he had tintied windows. James sighed not really wanting to get in the car but he understood. he climbed off of Kendall and slid down from the roof of the car. James turned around to catch Kendall in his hands. when they were down James climbed in the backseat waiting for Kendall.

Kendall grabbed the items that made their fantasies come true and brought in the car. Kendall opened up the condom that read extra large magnum. Kendall grabbed the lube and slicked it across his dick. Kendall went to lube up his fingers but James grabbed the bottle and threw it somewhere in the trunk past the third set of seats. Kendall looked confused and asked why he did that. James just moaned that he didn't want to prepare him he just wanted to feel is dick rub against his inner walls. Kendall looked a little unsure but did as his boyfriend told him. he didn't want to hurt him that bad so he entered slowly. he took his time at first then started to slam James deep into his seats.

James knew for a fact that they were going to get cum stains on his car seats but at the time he didn't care he liked the way Kendall pounded into him hitting his prostate every time. Kendall made it a rhythm to hit James sweet spot dead on that made him feel good also. Kendall loved how tight James was it made sex with him even more perfect than what it is. James was close but he just needed to be touched to set him off.

**_"k-Kendall p-please touch m-me I ngghh! I n-need you ahhh!"_**

Kendall did as he was told not being asked twice. he had his stokes go in time with his thrusts.

Kendall was there he was at his climax and released into James so much it was leaking out dripping on the seats. the feeling of Kendall filing him did it for him. he came covering Kendall's hand with his cum.

Kendall pulled out and laid on James since their was no where else he can go.

after a few minutes James got his strength back and got up to drive home. James would have drove home if his ass wasn't hurting like hell and his legs were limp now. he sat there in the back until they reached home.

Kendall didn't get any cum on the rest of the car since he licked them clean tasting James in his mouth was good.

when they got back home Kendall helped James in the apartment so he would fall and feel more pain than he already was. James stepped in and immediately called them freaks. Kendall giggled saying that Logan was just jealous that him and Carlos didn't fuck like they did. mama knight came from in the kitchen and told him to watch his mouth. Kendall rolled his eyes and led James to their room. he laid them down and did the same. he was so tired and he knew he wasn't getting up until tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Katie ran into Kendall and James room screaming and telling them to put E news on. Kendall grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels until he reached the channel.

James woke from Katie hollering and wanted to know what the big deal was. he focused his attention to the TV and it showed the two of them making out on the car and then it stopped and a lady started talking. Kendall and James were enjoying this too much to pay attention to what she was saying. then it went back to the video it was of James car rocking back and forth. Kendall clicked the TV off and looked at James. James looked back at him. they both just busted out laughing thinking it was hilarious. Katie really didn't understand these two and left them to be by themselves. Kendall told James that they were gonna get more attention and sell more and thats what their producer liked so he wouldn't have a problem with this.


	2. hotel roof

"come on hurry up i wanna go see the stars" Kendall said to James.

James was walking up the stairs and not skipping the like Kendall. he didn't know why he was so happy about seeing the stars but he was. James finally made it to the top of the hotel building realizing why Kendall was so happy.

Kendall was sitting down on blanket that looked very thick and some snacks. James walked over to Kendall with a big grin planted on his face.

Kendall tapped a seat next to him so he can sit down and relax with him. James didn't sit where Kendall told him to he chose to sit closer to Kendall. when James sat down it felt soft. he didn't feel the hard ground.

"why is the blanket so thick" James asked.

Kendall looked at James with a big sly smile and seen he was very confused.

"you will see later and you will thank me for it also" Kendall replied.

James didn't say anymore about it and looked around to see what Kendall had for them to eat.

James noticed there was chocolate syrup,whip cream, some red wine and a little box. this was going to be a weird picnic James thought in his head. James picked up the box and asked Kendall what was in it. he tried shaking it but Kendall snatched it from his grasp.

Kendall put it down on the other side of him so James couldn't pick it up again. Kendall grabbed the wine and poured some in a glass for him and James. Kendall drank his rather quickly while James did the complete opposite. Kendall was beginning to think James did this shit on purpose. when Kendall seen James take his last sip of the drink he took the glass and put it aside and jumped on his lap and kissed him. James was a bit shocked by returned the kiss. Kendall brought his hands to James neck while James caressed Kendall back.

Kendall pulled apart and pulled James shirt over his head and placed his hands on his perfectly tan sculpted chest. James leaned up and sucked on Kendall's neck leaving beautiful love marks. Kendall moaned feeling James teeth bite into his neck. James let go and kissed his mark to ease the slight pain given to Kendall. James unbuttoned Kendall's plaid shirt and threw it with his shirt.

Kendall kissed every inch of James body until he reached his waist line where his pants prevented him from going any further.

before he undid his pants he wanted to tease James a little he poured some whip cream on James chest. he covered both his nipples and his belly button those being James sensitive spots besides his member. Kendall licked the one of the spots earning a low moan from James. Kendall loved hearing James moan it turned him on hearing him whimper for more. James laid back on the blanket and figured out why Kendall had thick finished up and undid James jeans buttons. Kendall was getting upset James had to choose the jeans that didn't have the zipper it had four more buttons instead to wear today.

when he finally got all the buttons undone he pulled them down until they were off and he was only in his boxers which were coming off in the next second. Kendall was in the process of removing James boxers but James stopped him and started to strip him.

James took off Kendall jeans and boxers so he was the first to be naked. James always loved seeing Kendall naked. he looked so good and was happy he is the only one going to be seeing this sexy body it made him feel special.

now that James was done Kendall pulled James boxers down flinging them somewhere out of sight. Kendall grabbed the whip cream and and sprayed it all over his almost erect member. Kendall would fix that little problem though. he took James member whole getting whip cream all over his face.

James low moan went higher and deeper and Kendall was pleased. Kendall bobbed his head and up and down and side to side anything to make James moan some more. James arched his back and bucking his hips not being able to control them. Kendall came off with a pop still having whip cream on his face. James pulled Kendall to him and licked all the excess whip cream off his face. James rolled them over so he was on the top now. Kendall moaned from both their members making contact and James whining as well from the friction.

James was about to fuck Kendall until he was walking funny for days but he couldn't.

"Kendall we don't have any condoms or any lube" James said

Kendall smiled he reached over for the box and opened it up. James looked inside and seen a box of condoms that said crown on it which was a good brand it felt as if nothing was there and a bottle of lube that said body action James remembered seeing this on TV dirty channel when he was horny before it was a desensitizer. Kendall really got the best stuff they were going to be fucking all night it was good they were on the roof because now people wont hear them.

James pulled a condom on and poured some lube on his three fingers. he slowly stuck one into Kendall and saving the fast motion for later. he added his other two fingers when it looked like Kendall was getting use to the one. Kendall loved how James fingers felt but he wanted the real thing.

"ngghh j-James i want all of y-you in me n-now" Kendall growled barley able to talk.

James pulled out and put some lube on his hard member. he felt the lube working and it felt so good he knew Kendall was going to love this. he stuck the tip in teasing Kendall for fun.

"James if you don't fuck me right now i swear i will fucking bite your dick off you wont be able to tease me anymore" Kendall screamed.

James laughed hearing horny Kendall talking was so cute but he did as he was told because he didn't want to lose his member. he gripped Kendall hips and angled them so he can go in fast and deep. Kendall wrapped his legs around James waist. James slammed into him finding his sweet spot. Kendall arched his back whining James name a few times.

James finally found and hit it every time like his life depended on it. Kendall felt the lube working wonders on him ad he knew James felt it by the way his face was molded. James grabbed Kendall member in his hand and started to stroke it. Kendall's eyes rolled to the back of his head. he was losing his self control his body wasn't functioning right. James looked up at Kendall and sen he looked like he was going to black out but he couldn't stop he was so close. Kendall felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew he was about to cum. James hit that spot a couple more times and he came filling Kendall with all he could which was alot. Kendall came also spreading his cum on their stomachs James hands and the sheets.

James pulled out of Kendall and asked if he was alright. he didn't get an answer guessing that he was just out of breath. he asked a minute later and he still didn't get an answer. James was confused he looked at Kendall to see his eyes were closed. James giggled and wrapped his arms around the blonde. he made him black out that was something to add to his firsts with his loving boyfriend. James got up and grabbed his phone to take a picture to show Kendall this because he would not believe him without proof.

James positioned himself by Kendall with a sly smile and took the picture. he would definitely tell Logan and Carlos about this. it would be such a funny story to tell all his fans on twitter but James could never do that to him he could only tell his close friends. James put his phone back in his pocket.

James dressed Kendall the best he could but he didn't put his underwear back on he just put them aside then he got dressed also not putting his underwear on either.

James picked Kendall up and grabbed both their underwear and took him back down to apartment 2J so he can lay Kendall in his bed for the night. when he reached the door he knocked on the door waiting or someone to answer the door. Carlos answered it and took a good look at his view.

Kendall was sleep James holding him in his arms James has their underwear in his hands and he smelled of sex and must. he had a feeling of what they did but he couldn't actually say anything to them. James walked in without saying a word and laid Kendall down in his bed. he walked back in the living room to leave back to the roof but before he left he seen that Logan and Carlos were giving him odd looks. he ignored it and went to go get their stuff from the roof.

ten minutes later James walks in with the syrup whip cream and the wine bottle and his special little box. James heard Logan say no wonder they had sex look what he has in his hand. James turned around and asked Logan what that was suppose to mean. Logan chuckled and told James that Kendall used chocolate and red wine. James still didn't see how that was so funny. Logan stopped laughing knowing he had to explain to James that chocolate and red wine were aphrodisiac. James looked down at his stuff and realized that they really was planning to have sex that night he would talk to Kendall in the morning about it but right now he was tired and he needed sleep.


	3. in a hole

Kendall was listening to James rip through the pages of the phone book for a good company to put a hot tub in their backyard. Kendall and James just bought a new house with the money they have from big time rush. James wants a hot tub but he wants a good company.

Kendall told him to stop ripping through the pages like that because he can get a paper cut. James told him that he was fine he never got a paper cut before so he would never get one now. and just as James was saying that he cut himself deep. James whined in pain and ran to Kendall so he can fix the problem. he could have taken care of himself but he likes when Kendall takes care of him.

Kendall wanted so badly to say i told you so but if he said it now James would be stubborn and not let Kendall help him. he took James to the bathroom and looked around the medicine chest for some peroxide because James was too much of a baby for alcohol. Kendall put the cut under water to remove the blood then poured some peroxide on it. Kendall poured it once more then took a band aid out to wrap around James finger. Kendall went to go walk away but James grabbed him him.

Kendall looked at him for an answer on why he just yanked him back. James told him in a baby voice that he didn't give it a kiss to make it all better. Kendall smiled from his boyfriends cuteness and brought James finger to his face to give it a big kiss.

_"well who wont ever get a paper cut"_ Kendall said laughing.

James didn't think that was funny so he smacked Kendall in the arm. Kendall laughed more but stopped when James was about to get up and leave. Kendall yanked his shirt like James did to him earlier and told him to wait. James asked why and Kendall told him that he found a good company to put in a hot tub. James face lit up he was excited again Kendall knew how to make James happy when he was upset.

Kendall showed James the place on his phone and told him that while he was searching through the phone book he was looking through his phone not getting a paper cut. that sly remark earned Kendall another slap from James.

James looked at Kendall phone and it was good they dug the whole for you and installed the hot tub the next would be great they would be in it really soon and James couldn't wait. Kendall called them and told all the information they needed to know. when Kendall was Don't he told James that they will be coming in a ten minutes to dig the hole. James clapped his hands and told Kendall that they were going to have so much fun with a hot tub

Kendall and James was watching TV when the men came to dig the hole. Kendall showed the men where they were going to be digging the hole he chose to put it close to the house so it wasn't a far walk to the hot tub. the men took their measurements and started to dig.

James and Kendall went back inside to make them something to drink for later so they don't get tired or overheated. Kendall brought the drinks out to them and walked back inside to watch a movie with James.

**_TWO HOURS LATER_**

the men were finally done and they were packing their stuff to leave. James said good bye and went in the back with Kendall to see the hole. Kendall was standing their just imagining what it would be like sitting in it. James was running over to Kendall so fast that when he reached Kendall he couldn't stop he slipped and they both fell in the hole. it wasn't deep for them to get stuck but it was deep enough for them to get hurt. James landed half on Kendall and half on the ground.

Kendall wasn't happy he hurt his back and because of James his legs were hurting. James got up helping Kendall up also. when Kendall was on his feet he smacked James in the gut hard for being so stupid. James bent over and grabbed his stomach. James didn't say anything to Kendall knowing he was mad. James decided to do something else and have a little fun. James walked up to Kendall and wrapped his arms around Kendall body stopping him from getting out the hole.

Kendall stopped and turned around to see why James pulled him back. James pulled Kendall into a kiss gliding his hands all over his back. Kendall moaned into the kiss and placing his hands on James chest. James moved down to his neck and nibbled on it making Kendall whisper his name and moan over and over again.

James lifted Kendall shirt and kissed along his trail until he was at the end. James pushed Kendall against the dirt and undid his buttons and his zipper. Kendall member was exposed to James and he deep throated Kendall. the sound that came out of Kendall mouth made James member twitch. Kendall grabbed a chunk of James silky brunette hair and pulled it. James moaned from the pleasure of Kendall pulling his hair. James hummed sending vibrating feelings up Kendall's member. Kendall knees bucked having trouble keeping them steady but James took care of that problem. James gripped Kendall hips keeping his body up. James put his mouth back on Kendall making sure he moaned his name.

_"j-James im ngghhh! so c-close"_ Kendall whined.

James kept his movements going waiting for Kendall to cum all over him so he can taste him. Kendall reached his climax sprinkling James with his sticky sweet substance. James licked it up standing back up. Kendall kissed him tasting himself in James mouth.

_"what was that for"_ Kendall said.

James told him that he wanted to say sorry for making him fall in the hole. Kendall smiled and told him that he was forgiven.


	4. dance studio

Kendall was watching James sway his hips side to side loving how they moved so easy. Kendall couldn't seem to remember the dance with James filling his mind his mind with his body. Kendall just wasn't learning it so he just stopped he would just ask his Logan about it later. their choreographer told them to take a break and to be back in and hour.

Kendall was thankful for that and watched as everyone left except James. he watched as James walked over to him standing in front of him with a smile on his face. James told Kendall that he should pay attention and learn the dance. Kendall huffed and told him that he knew he couldn't. James raised an eyebrow wanting Kendall to explain.

"_you know i cant fucking concentrate with your damn sexy ass hips swaying like that and you know that because your doing it on purpose_" Kendall said half angry

James laughed but Kendall didn't find anything funny.

_"im sorry how bout i help you out with your little problem"_ James said looking down at Kendall bulge in his pants.

Kendall wasn't shocked James seen him like this plenty of times. James dropped to his knees and licked Kendall's clothed erection. he undid Kendall's pants giving his aching member some space. Kendall didn't want to wait he wanted to relieve himself and his boyfriend was taking way to long. he pulled James up and slammed him up against the wall closest to them. he kissed James while pulling down sweats. Kendall kissed his neck and bit it a few times leaving his sexy love marks. James gasped from Kendall teeth digging into his sensitive skin.

he put his fingers in James mouth when he moaned and told him to suck on them. when Kendall thought that it was lubricated enough he took the out and stuck a finger in James awaiting hole. then the second and third quickly hitting James prostate. he pulled out and without warning he stuck in his member. James knees buckled and Kendall had to hold James up so he wouldn't drop.

Kendall was pounding into him hitting his sweet spot every-time. James wasn't going to last to much he just needed Kendall to touch him.

_"k-Kendall nngghh please t-touch ahhhh"_ James said not being able to finish.

Kendall knew what James going to say so he just grabbed James member and stroked it. James couldn't handle all this pleasure he would have dropped if Kendall wasn't holding him up. Kendall was close and by the way James was panting he was was hoping no one walked in and seen them. James came on Kendall hand and that made Kendall cum from the feeling James cum all over his hand. James dropped and Kendall followed him to the ground. they laid there sitting there for a while.

Kendall then heard someone come in but was too tired to move. everyone came in and found the two sitting there. they all looked around spotting Kendall and James out of breath pants down and cum on the wall. Kelly was so grossed out.

"_really guys in here you had to do it in here"_ Kelly said disgusted.

everyone laughed at how funny her face was when she said this. she didn't think it was funny so she turned around and left the dance studio. Roque went went after her not wanting her to stay mad because he always needed her help so he couldn't lose her. but before he left he told the boys that they have the rest of the day off but they better be good tomorrow and James and Kendall better clean their mess.

Carlos laughed and asked if this was the reason why Kendall couldn't learn the dance. James laughed also saying yes Kendall just had to stick his dick in my magical hole. Kendall slapped him but laughed also.

after the crazy talk they left leaving kendal and James to themselves to get dressed and clean their mess.

when everyone was gone Kendall and James sat their for a minute longer and then cleaned their mess. he was happy that Roque gave them the rest of the day off because they were tired.


End file.
